


Making a Point

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Nate Heywood, Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Pyromania, Self-Hatred, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Nate/Mick drabbles.Mick doesn't like Hank's choice of words.





	1. Making a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the drabblesoup challenge fruitcake.

Nate is ready to protest the moment the word leaves his father’s mouth. A part of him hopes Sara or Zari will step in.

“Someone thought it was a good idea to call my partner fruitcake once,” Mick drawls out as he shifts closer to Hank. “Want to know how many years I did for murdering him?”

Nate isn’t surprised at Hank’s disappointed look.

“Pretty?” It’s asking permission.

Nate pulls Mick in. He’s been wanting this for years and he doesn’t care that their first kiss is in front of his judgmental father, only that Mick is pulling him closer.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asks Nate to take his lighter. References S3's episode "Welcome to the Jungle".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone on DW prompt just the way you are.
> 
> Warning: Alludes to self harm.

“I need you to take this,” Mick grumbles as he holds his lighter out.

Nate’s hand closes around it. It’s an agreement they’ve had since Vietnam, if Mick needs it Nate will take his lighter no questions asked.

“Do I need to take any of the others?”

Mick shakes his head.

“Okay. Sandwiches and beer or popcorn and movie?”

Mick hesitates. “Don’t have to Pretty.”

Nate slides the lighter into his pocket, closes the distance between. He hooks his fingers on Mick’s belt loops, then leans in slow. “I want you just the way you are.”

The kiss is lingering.


	3. Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick wants to murder his own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone challenge murder. Takes place during S3 episode "Welcome to the Jungle"

Mick wants to murder his father. Right here. Right now. Saving his mom the mess of trouble both he and his father turned out to be would be worth never being born. It’d probably save Len some trouble too. He growls and steps closer.

Nate grabs Mick’s pack and pulls. The straps dig against the front of his shirt. He can’t murder his father. It’d be impossible. A paradox.

Mick lets that tug pull him towards Nate. His blood boiling he waits till they’re alone then pushes Nate against the nearest tree and pours his thank you into a kiss.


	4. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Mick discuss what happened while they high and hallucinating due to a unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone challenge Lie to Me. References events from S4 episode 1 "The Virgin Gary".

Nate leans in Mick’s doorway. “Tell me that was the worst hug ever.”

Mick looks up from where he’s cleaning his heatgun.

“Lie to me,” Nate continues.

“Wasn’t you I was hugging,” Mick reminds. “And you weren’t hugging me.”

“It was still a good hug.”

“You want a heart to heart go talk to…”

“Ray kissed a tree.”

Mick snorts, then stands and walks over.

“When I kissed you, was it...” Nate starts

Mick grumbles before kissing Nate thoroughly. Mick pauses. Nate keeps his eyes closed. “It’s better when we’re not high from unicorn.”

Mick laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
